Homocysteine has been established as an independent risk factor in cardiovascular disease, but the reason why some individuals have elevated plasma homocysteine concentrations is not thoroughly understood. Homocysteine is a sulfur containing amino acid that is a metabolic intermediate between the other sulfur containing amino acids,methionine and cysteine. Storch et al. developed a method using stable isotope tracers to evaluate sulfur amino acid kinetics.